


Tuesday

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: There's never anything on TV worth watching on Tuesdays.





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'movie night'

Tuesday

by Bluewolf

"Why is it," Jim muttered, "that there's never anything worth watching on TV on Tuesdays?"

"I don't know," Blair said. "Nobody goes out much at the start of the week, either - you want to take a date to a classy restaurant without pre-booking, Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday are the best days to go. But at the end of the week - great programmes on TV, restaurants are all busy... sometimes to the point where you have to book a couple of weeks in advance. You're pushed to find time to do everything you want to do, go everywhere you want to go - unless you've gone camping and fishing. Even the video rental places are quiet at the start of the week. Go in then, you get a great selection of top movies. Wait till Friday or Saturday - nothing on the shelves but turkeys nobody wants to watch - or movies so old everyone's seen them a dozen times. Or ones with top actors that everyone's bought."

Jim looked thoughtful. "You know... we always have poker night on a Friday. Why don't we have a movie night, say on a Tuesday? Invite the guys around... "

Blair grinned. "Let's do it!"

So they did.

 

 


End file.
